I Really Love You
by Sana Uchimaki
Summary: judul gak nyambung dengan cerita, OOC, gaje, abal, dll. fic SasuSaku yang di ubah jadi fic KyuMin. baca aja dah.


**TAK SETAMPAN ROMEO © YOVIE AND NUNO**

**YOU'RE MY LOVE © SANA UCHIMAKI**

**WARNING: sungmin as female, gaje, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_**Mimpikah aku kau ada di sampingku**_

"Sungmin-sshi, Bisakah kau jelaskan soal nomer lima ini?" Ucap seseorang sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku padaku. Dan kulihat orang yang menyodorkan buku padaku itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bertanya padaku? Seorang bintang sekolah yang terkenal dingin pada semua wanita? Oh Tuhan, jika ini mimpi jangan biarkan aku terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

_**Yang selama ini jauh dari genggamanku**_

"Sungmin-sshi! Kau dengar?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahku.

"Eh... I... Iya..." balasku sedikit gugup. Aku belum terbiasa berbicara dengannya secara langsung, boro-boro ngobrol berada di dekatnya pun aku gugup luar biasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" katanya dengan raut muka yang sedikit kesal. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku dari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi, ini harus di beginikan..." kataku sambil menjelaskan soal yang di tanyakan Kyuhyun tadi. Kulirik Kyuhyun yang tengah serius memperhatikan soal yang berada di depannya. Sesekali dia mengerutkan dahi pertanda dia tidak mengerti, tapi dia langsung menganggukkan kepala, pertanda dia sudah mengerti.

"Jadi, begitu," kataku selesai menjelaskan, "Kau mengerti?" Tanyaku padanya setelah selesai menjelaskan, sedangkan Kyuhyun terus saja menatap buku tersebut.

"Hn," Jawabnya singkat, "Thanks ya, Sungmin-ssi!" ucap Kyuhyun mengambil buku catatannya sambil berdiri.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi, tapi seperti ada sesuatu di tenggorokanku yang menghalangi suaraku untuk keluar.

"Oi, Kyu! Main bola nyok!" teriak seseorang yang sudah di pastikan Zhoumi sahabat –atau mungkin kekasihnya.

"Yo!" balas Kyuhyun –sedikit – berteriak, lalu ia menatapku, "Duluan ya," katanya sambil berlari menyusul Zoumi.

_**Aku pesimis merasa ini takkan mungkin**_

"Hei, kau tau tidak? Katanya Kyuhyun dan Zoumi itu pacaran loh," ucap seorang cowok di belakangku tengah bertanya pada temannya.

"Iya, aku tau. Menurutku mereka itu cocok sekali ya," balas teman cowok tadi dengan antusias.

BRAK!

Aku sedikit menggebrakkan mejaku. Bisa ku rasakan kedua cowok yang membicarakan Kyuhyun dan Zoumi sedikit terkejut akan tingkahku tadi.

"Hei, kalian bicara apa? Mereka berdua itu sesama laki-laki tau!" kubentak mereka berdua. Bisa kurasakan semua orang yang berada di kelas melihat ke arah kami–atau padaku.

Tanpa memperdulikannya aku berjalan kerluar dengan malasnya. Aku cukup panas dengan gosip yang beredar tentang Kyuhyun dan Zoumi-ssi.

Kulihat Kyuhyun tengah bermain bola dengan Zoumi. Entah kenapa hati ini sakit sekali melihat mereka bersama.

_**Berharap ini bukan cinta sesaatmu**_

0.o

_**Engkau kini bagaikan pangeran yang terindah**_

_**Menghiasi bunga taman jiwaku**_

Kyuhyun, asal kau tahu saja bahwa kau benar-benar mengambil alih seluruh pikiran dan jiwaku.

Aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan dirimu yang aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan pernah memikirkanku.

_**Ku sadari banyak yang inginkan kamu**_

Tapi, mungkin aku tak kan pernah mendapatkanmu. Karena ku tau kau sudah ada yang memiliki.

_**Berharap kamu untuk aku selamanya**_

Akupun berlari menjauh dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan hatiku itu. Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Aku tak sanggup melihat ini, rasanya aku ingin menjadi robot yang tidak memiliki hati karena hatiku sudah cukup sakit mengetahui bahwa orang yang selama ini aku cinta sudah di miliki orang lain.

Akupun berhenti berlari. Kulihat sekelilingku, ternyata aku berlari lumayan jauh juga. Akupun duduk di sebuah bangku dan memperhatikan anak kecil yang tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingakah lucu mereka.

PLUK

Ada sebuah kaleng menempel di wajahku. Kulihat siapa orang yang menempel benda dingin itu padaku. Dan saat kulihat orang itu adalah, Zoumi?

T^T

"Nih," Katanya sambil memberikan kaleng coca-cola itu padaku, "Tadi kulihat kau berlari," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya diam tanpa bergerak satu mili pun. Aku terlalu kaget, untuk apa Zoumi mengejarku?

Diapun duduk di sampingku, "Hah... Larimu cepat juga ya, Sungmin," katanya sambil menatapku. Aku hanya menunduk.

"Hei," panggilnya, "Kau suka `kan pada Kyuhyun?" tanyanya. Spotan aku langsung menatapnya.

"Ternyata benar, ya?" katanya sambil menatapku lalu ia menatap langit, "Hei, jangan bilang kau percaya dengan gosip tentangku dan Kyu!"

"Tentu saja aku percaya karena kau dengannya bagai sepasang kekasih!" balasku sedikit agak kesal.

"Kau itu," katanya sambil menatapku, "dengar ya aku dan Kyu itu dekat bukan berarti sepasang kekasih," kulihat binar matanya sedikit sendu.

"Aku dan Kyu hanya sahabat saja tidak lebih,"

Kamipun terdiam, kami memilih keheningan mengisi satu sama lain.

"Tembaklah dia, Sungmin." Katanya padaku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Lalu kau?" tanyaku padanya, dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"`kan sudak aku bilang aku hanya dan dia hanya sahabat tidak lebih," Aku menatapnya sangsi.

Dia langsung berdiri dan menarikku, "Hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah ikut saja denganku." katanya sambil terus menarikku. Aku hanya diam pasrah yang Zoumi lakukan padaku.

Zoumi berhenti menarikku, "temuilah dia." Katanya sambil mendorongku.

"eh?" aku hanya heran, saat kulihat Zoumi dia sudah pergi.

"Hei, Sungmin-ssi! Apa kau lihat si Zhoumi?" tanya seseorang padaku. Kulihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan mendekatiku.

"Tidak," jawabku –sedikit – lirih.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendecak kesal saat kujawab 'tidak', "Itu anak kemana sih? Katanya dia mau menemuiku di sini!" katanya kesal.

Aku kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tadi. Ternyata Zoumi sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya.

"Oh iya, untuk apa kau ke sini? Apa kau di suruh ke sini oleh Zoumi juga?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku. Aku hanya mengngangguk tanpa berbicara.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Tak ada yang membuka suara satu sama lain. Aku dan dia sama terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

_**Mungkin aku tak secantik juliet**_

"Kyuhyun, maukah berpacaran denganku?" entah keberanian apa yang merasuki ke dalam tubuh hingga aku berani menembak Kyuhyun.

Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut saat aku mengajaknya berpacaran padaku.

"Mungkin aku tak secantik Juliet," kataku lagi.

_**Aku juga tak bergelimang harta**_

"Dan, aku juga tak bergelimang harta," lanjutku, "dan mungkin kau tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang tak sejajar denganmu," ku tatap dia dalam-dalam.

"Tapi, bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang mengisi hatimu saat ini?" rasanya aku malu sekali.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Tapi, usahaku sia-sia karena Kyuhyun memelukku dari belakang.

_**Namun tak ku sangka**_

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakkan itu." Katanya setengah berbisik di telingaku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan mungkin sekarang wajahku bagai kepiting rebus.

"Daridulu aku juga ingin mengatakan ini padamu," katanya lagi sambil memeluk erat tubuhku, "Tapi, entah kenapa setiap ingin berbicara denganmu rasanya aku takut kamu menolakku," lanjutnya.

Dia melonggarkan pelukkannya dan membalikkan tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya, "Ya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Sungmin."

Ku peluk Kyuhyun dengan erat seolah tak ingin dia pergi dariku dan Kyuhyun membalas pelukkanku. Aku sangat bahagia karena orang yang selama ini aku cinta juga mencintaiku.

_**Yang lebih tampan dari seorang romeo**_

Dan tanpa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ketahui sepasng mata tengah mentap dengan tatapan bahagia.

THE END

=_=a

sebentar ya, aku mau teriak dulu.

HUWAAAAAAA FIC APAAN NIH? #plak

sebenarnya aku bikin apa sih? kok ceritanya gaje banget sih? ini sebenarnya fic yang dulu di post di SasuSaku. tapi, di pikir lagi aku pengen bikin di fandom ini deh. o y kira-kira judul yang pas buat ini fic apaan ya? kasih tau ya kalau dah ada judul yang cocok!

o mian klo bahasa koreanya masih aneh. soalnya masih banyak belajar~

Kyu: cerita apa ini?

sana: gak tau! =_=

kyu: gaje!

sana: banget!

minnie: ini cerita maksudnya apa sih?

sana: *naikkin bahu* au akh~

o y fic you're my heartnya belom di lanjut karena otak pengkhayal author lagi eror, dan lagi author lagi males.

heeeheee

kyu: ketauan banget pemalasnya!

sana: *nyengir kuda*

kan besok mau UAS jadi gak sempet bikin. o y readers doa'in sana ya supaya nilainya bagus! ^0^

ok! ripyu ya kalau yang udah baca!


End file.
